


Sound of the Underground

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Humor, London Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Ada, Dimity and Hecate try to navigate the London Underground.





	Sound of the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> A small flash fic that i wrote when travelling around London last month. :D

* * *

In the daytime the London Underground was a seething mass of humanity. Everyone from every walk of life was shoulder to shoulder, in each other's faces, no personal space, no exceptions. It was how Hecate found herself as she stood in front of one of the many underground maps, with her arms folded across her chest in frustration. She had lost count of the times she had told Ada of the line they needed to take in order to arrive at their destination.  

“Ada, as I've told you for the past fifteen minutes, we need to take the Metropolitan Line.”  

“Are you sure, Hecate? I think we need to take Hammersmith and City.”  

Hecate inwardly sighed and counted to ten. She loved Ada with all her heart, and promised not to use her magic on this holiday. But she was willing to break that promise if it meant it got her out of such a crammed and hot environment.  

“I’m positive. If we take Hammersmith and City line, we will need to back track and I would rather not stay in this insufferable place a moment longer.”  

Ada looked up at Hecate in amusement, “It’s not that bad, Hecate I find it all rather exciting.”  

It took all of Hecate’s self-control not to roll her eyes, “If you say so.”  

“Are you both finished staring at the map, some of us actually want to see Baker Street?” Miss Drill called in annoyance at having stayed in the one spot for what seemed like forever. 

Hecate looked over at Dimity with a scowl, “We are just going! Though I do not understand the need to see a street that housed a fictional detective, when we could be spending our time doing something more productive, like visiting the British Museum.”  

“Sherlock Holmes is famous, HB. Live a little.” 

Ada hummed and continued to stare at the map. “I still think it’s the Hammersmith and City Line.”  

Hecate groaned in annoyance, “Ada, we are not going on the Hammersmith and City line! The only reason you wish to travel on the line is because it’s  _pink_!” 

 


End file.
